Wasted Years
by JennyRegal
Summary: Snow and Emma are back in Storybrooke, but Cora is coming too. Snow and Regina have to figure things out and work together to stop Cora from getting to Henry. There are no Regina pairings in this story. It focuses on the Regina/Snow dynamic. How many years were wasted hating the wrong person?
1. Chapter 1

_By the way, this was started between episodes 7 and 8 so I purposely didn't focus on how they got back. It isn't that important anyway. _

After Snow and Emma returned to Storybrooke, they were reunited with Henry and Charming. Regina had been there with Henry, but she offered no recognition or acknowledgement to Emma or Snow. Instead, she quietly turned to walk away before a confrontation. As she walked away, Snow called, "Regina."

Regina turned around swiftly, "What?" There was contempt in her voice. Snow hesitated because she knew that Regina would be furious. She also knew that she had to be told. Regina may be the only one who can help.

Snow took a deep breath and spat it out, "We saw your mother." Snow was a little surprised by her reaction. Regina showed a hint of fear. She had stepped back and shook her head. "You what?" Snow didn't know how to respond so she got on with it. "She's trying to find a way back here to get to you and Henry."

The all-to-familiar Evil Queen was coming out as Regina to a threatening step forward. "How does she know about Henry?" Her voice had dropped an octave, and the questioned seemed more like an accusation. Emma and Snow exchanged looks. Emma was the one who told Cora about Henry, but Snow didn't want to give Regina any reason to hate her daughter. It was too easy for Regina to get caught up in revenge.

Instead of answering, Snow just stared right into Regina's eyes. As scared as she was, she still held her ground. "I need to know where you stand with this?" Snow was pretty much asking if Regina was with them or against them. Regina put her hands on her hips and relaxed just a little. After contemplating, she gave a semi-suitable answer, "We can't let her get near him." Her gaze had shifted to Henry who was between Emma and Charming. They were standing completely silent on the sidewalk.

"Did she say when she was coming?" Charming asked. Emma responded, "Last we heard, she had found another viable way to get here, so maybe even today. "Great," Regina whispered to herself as she looked at the ground. Snow looked curious, "When's the last time you've spoken to her?" Regina didn't look up when she replied in a monotone voice, "Right before the wedding."

Emma looked confused. _Regina? The Evil Queen? Married?_ Snow could tell that Emma was about to ask the wrong thing at the wrong time so she quickly came up with a proposal. "Regina? Can you take Henry to Red so he'll be safe and then meet us at the town hall?" Regina nodded, still looking at the floor. She reached for Henry's hand, put him in the car, and drove off.

"What wedding? Who married _her_?" Emma blurted out. Snow sighed, "My father." Snow and Charming started to walk up to the apartment, leaving Emma speechless and confused. "Wait," she said, running after them. She caught up with them at the door to the apartment. Charming was fooling with keys and door, intentionally staying out of the conversation.

"So she was your _step-mother_?" Emma asked. Snow nodded, and they entered the apartment. "Wow, so you lived with her? She must've been a nightmare." Snow shook her head. "Not at the beginning." Emma kept looking at her, waiting for more.

"She did the best she could. We shared a lot of good times together, but she started to grow more distant. She started disappearing during the day. I still don't know where she was going to. And then my father died. I believed her when she pretended to be upset, but I knew it was her doing when she sent the huntsman after me. It all went downhill from there."

Emma still looked confused, "Why though? Why does she hate you?" Snow sighed again. She was tired and didn't want to relive the story right now. "Read Henry's book. I think the story is in there." The book had been lying on the couch. In the few minutes that she had to spare before meeting at town hall, she sat down and read.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina had been waiting for them on the steps of the town hall when they arrived. Snow immediately took charge, "Okay so let's split up." Emma volunteered to go with Regina who dramatically rolled her eyes. Emma returned the sass. "Hey, would you rather be with me or with her?" she asked, pointing to Snow. Regina immediately regretted the eye roll and quickly said, "Let's go" before she could get partnered with Snow.

Regina and Emma went up to the roof while Snow and Charming stayed on the ground, searching the area. They were all looking for a sign of a portal of some sort that Cora may be using.

Regina was perfectly content with working in silence, but Emma felt the need to break it. Regina was looking at the forest with a telescope, and Emma was using binoculars to look at the street. "So, I'm guessing there's a lot of bad blood between you and your mom." Regina looked at Emma without answering, and then looked back into the telescope.

"I know there's a lot of bad blood between you and Snow too." This time, Regina didn't even acknowledge Emma's comment. "Look, I've read Henry's book-" "So have I," Regina abruptly interrupted, still looking through the telescope. "Henry's book doesn't tell the whole story. So whatever you and everyone else think they know, they don't." Emma decided to drop the subject. They were on a roof after all. She didn't want to make Regina mad; the last thing she wants is Regina to push her off.

Meanwhile, Charming and Snow were on the ground with flashlights. "So, I guess you managed to keep the town from collapsing while we were gone. Did Regina cause any trouble?" Charming laughed. Did he even need to answer that question? "Well, it didn't take her long to try and kill me." Snow looked disgusted, "She just can't leave us alone can she?!" Charming tried to calm her down, "Well, in her defense, I did threaten to kill her. Several times, actually."

Snow looked a bit confused. Charming continued. "I was so mad at her. She kept lying to me at first. Then she got her magic back and took Henry." Snow couldn't help but interrupt. "Wait, she has her magic and she took Henry? Then why-" "I think Henry got her to listen. I went to get him back, and she was calmer. I still didn't trust her so I drew my sword, but she walked right into it. It kind of threw me. She actually walked toward the sword to where it was right by her neck. I wasn't really sure what she was up to until she called Henry down and told him to go with me."

Snow's jaw dropped. She was waiting for the punch line to this joke, but it didn't come. "She apologized to Henry and said she wanted to redeem herself. She hasn't harmed anyone since." Snow looked suspicious, "I don't know if I can believe that." "Yeah, I didn't either. Especially when Whale ended up in the hospital. She was the first one I suspected."

"So she didn't hurt him?" Snow asked. "No she just found him." Charming suddenly remembered that he had forgotten to tell Snow about the Daniel incident. The memory must have flashed over his face because Snow picked up on it. "What?" she asked gravely. Charming's face grew somber. "Something else happen." He sighed and continued with the story. "So, apparently Dr. Whale is Dr. Frankenstein, and he was working on bringing back the dead."

Snow couldn't tell where this was going. "Snow, he brought Daniel back." "What?!" Snow started to smile, but stopped because this story obviously didn't have a happy ending judging by the look on Charming's face and the fact that Regina is still alone without Daniel. "But Daniel wasn't the same. He was like an animal. He attacked Whale and Henry. Regina and I were going to save Henry, and when I asked her to use magic to subdue him, she wouldn't. Then I pulled out my gun to stop him before he could hurt anyone else, but Regina tried to stop me. When I pushed her out the way, she came back at me…"

Snow made an I'm-not-surprised face, but Charming knew what she was thinking. "No, she didn't use magic on me. She was keeping her promise to Henry. She started screaming and trying to push me away from Daniel and kept begging me not to hurt him. She was so desperate. I've never seen her like that, so I let her talk to him alone to see if she could fix him, but I don't think she could."

Snow's eyes started watering. "So, you're saying-" Charming nodded. "She had to kill him." Snow looked toward the roof at Regina looking through the telescope. "Is she okay?" Charming shook his head, "I don't know. The only thing we've talked about is Henry."

"Over here! I see something," Regina yelled to Emma. They were looking at the forest where a bright light seemed to be moving and shaking the birds out of the trees. It was near the open field by the stables. They grabbed Snow and Charming and hurried to the stables to avoid having to search in the dark.

There were two horses available. Charming hopped on one and Regina took the other. Snow gave Regina a questioning look, "Come on, Snow. We both know horse riding was never you strong suit." Regina rode the horse out of the stables with her high heels still on. Snow decided that it were best that she go because she's the one with magic.

Emma stood there surprised. "I never thought I'd see the mayor ride a horse like that in heels." Snow and Emma couldn't help but laugh. It had been a long time since Snow had seen Regina ride like that. She never liked to ride like a lady. Many people didn't know how Regina was a great rider. In fact, she was already caught up with Charming who was about to enter the forest.

As Regina rode, she felt like a new person. She felt free and alive. All she could her was the wind hitting her as she plowed through it and the rhythm of horse stomping the ground with every step. The light from the portal was growing smaller even as they approached it. Soon it was gone.

They stopped and looked around for any sign of Cora. Charming had to do a double take when he looked at Regina. She was smiling. After ten minutes of searching, they decided to go back. Emma had called Red and told her to bring Henry to the stables. Since Cora is definitely in Storybrooke, it's best if they stick together.

When Regina and Charming returned, Henry was surprised to see his mother on a horse. He looked just as surprised as Emma did. As Regina dismounted, there was a spring in her step. She went over to one of the shelves and grabbed some carrots. It seemed as if she were a little girl again, smiling as the horse's lips tickled her hand.

"Can I feed him?" Henry asked. "Of course," Regina said, handing him some carrots. "Hold your hand out like this." She held his hand flat with her other hand on his shoulder. "It tickles," he said smiling. Regina was obliviously happy as if she had retreated into her own little world.

Snow's concern grew. Regina just completely shifted personalities. She watched as Regina smiled and giggled with Henry. It reminded her of when she and Regina used to laugh together. Now they fight. She remembered all of the riding lessons Regina gave her and how Regina grew distant with the passing of each one, with the passing of each year.

When Regina looked up at Snow, her smile disappeared. She could tell that Snow looked concerned. She didn't like it. She didn't want Snow to psycho-analyze her, to patronize her, or to belittle her. Snow could tell what Regina was thinking so she changed the subject and suggested that they all stay in the apartment because the Mills Mansion was way too obvious and an easy target. Snow continued to watch Regina carefully. She knew something wasn't right.


	3. Chapter 3

Before they walked out of the stables, two figures magically appeared before them. Rumple had appeared on one side of the room while Cora appeared on the other. Snow, Emma, Charming, and Henry stumbled aside while Regina remained at the center of the room.

Regina glared at her mother. "Before you get angry with me, remember that everything I did was for your own good. I've always been looking out for your best interest. Why don't you come with me and bring Henry? We can be a family again." Cora spoke in her soothing motherly voice. Ideally, this sounded great to Regina; however, she knew her mother was coning her.

"Regina, don't listen to her," Snow said. Rumple approached Regina from behind. "Right, listen to the women who ruined your life," he said sarcastically. He put on hand on her shoulder and leaned his face closer to hers. "Come on dearie, let's be honest with ourselves here. It's in both of our best interests to work together. They pretend to know you, but you and I both know no one knows you like I do."

Chills crept up Regina's spine as she looked at him. It was true. He knew everything about her; maybe even more than she does. Rumple pointed at Cora, "Well, you _know_ she's lying." Then, he pointed at the Charming family, "and while they look nice and forgiving, they are just using you. Sure, they'll tell you they'll help you, but when they don't need you, they'll throw you out to the wolves." "That's not true," Emma protested.

Rumple continued, "You know I'm right. I can tell. You've already thought of that scenario. That's why you've kept your distance. You just want Henry, but you know he doesn't want you. You can try and try, but he'll never appreciate you. Doesn't it hurt when he rejects you? After everything you done for him, after everything you've given up for him. Aren't you tired of hurting?"

Regina was now shaking. She knew Rumple was trying to sway her, but everything he said was true. He must really need her for something. She needed to be needed. She wanted to be wanted. Her thoughts were interrupted by flashes of light that were being exchanged between Rumple and Cora. Regina disappeared before anyone could stop her. Cora and Rumple disappeared soon after.

The walk back to the car was quiet. Everyone was replaying to dialogue that just occurred. "We need to find her before they do," Emma stated. "I'll call Red. Maybe she can find her," Charming suggested. When he called Red, she had said that Regina was at Granny's Diner.

When they got to the diner, Regina was downing her third glass of whiskey. Snow hesitantly approached her. "Regina, we need you." Regina stared at the glass, tracing it with her fingers. "We want to take Cora down and we can't do it without you." Regina looked at Snow. There was anxiety in Regina's eyes. "We can't let her get to Henry." Snow knew that this was Regina's way of saying 'I'm on your side… for now.'

After Henry went to bed, the gang gathered in the kitchen to plan a strategy. Emma gave Regina some coffee to sober her up since they probably wouldn't have time to sleep tonight. Emma couldn't help but ask, "Who were you going to go with?" Regina thought about it. "Probably Rumple." Everyone expected this, but at the same time it seemed strange. Emma continued, "Even after he tried to kill you on multiple occasions?" Regina shrugged and half chuckled. "I guess I'm a masochist. Add that to the list."

Snow as getting a little aggravated, and she rolled her eyes. Regina saw this and said, "What's the matter Snow? Am I not sane enough for you?" She was referring to Snow's psycho-analysis earlier. Snow's anger grew. "Is this all a joke to you?! Do you even care if other people get hurt?" Regina kept her Evil Queen mask on. "Not anymore," she said in a low and sinister voice, rounding the corner of the counter to get face to face with her.

"What's wrong with you? Why can't you see that the things you do hurt everyone around you?" Regina opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. She looked around and saw that Emma and Charming were standing a sufficient distance away from them. She turned back to Snow and lunged forward, grabbing her neck and pushing her up against the wall. Emma and Charming immediately sprang into action.

Regina's eyes turned purple as she looked into Snow's whose eyes turned purple too. As Emma and Charming tried to pry Regina off of Snow, something was happening. Snow began to see images of her and Regina in the castle. She saw the image of Regina strangling her with Daniel's necklace, and then being disturbed by it. She saw Regina going to her father for help, and then to Rumple. She not only saw the lessons, but felt Regina's anguish turn to numbness. Emotional transference seemed to come along with these visions.

Then, she felt the hate that Regina felt as she watch herself thrive at being a princess, being loved by all, and getting everything she wanted. She felt hallowed out when she saw Regina receiving the news of her survival and marriage to James. She felt the loathing, seething hatred at the wedding. And then, the visions brought her to Storybrooke. She felt lonely. Then, she saw Henry as a newborn. She watched as Regina soothed his tantrums, nursed him back to health when he was sick, and tried to love him as much as she could.

That was the last of happy visions. Now she saw Henry rejecting Regina time after time. She felt Regina's pain. After Emma's arrival she felt the eminent doom that Regina felt, knowing the curse would break soon. She felt the anger that Regina had when she and David found each other. Then, she felt the sorrow that Regina did when Henry died, and she felt the relief when Emma revived him. The visions showed Regina crying after the curse broke and being threatened by the mob and the wraith. Then she saw Henry telling Regina he didn't want to see her again, and when she took him back and he reiterated that.

Finally, she saw Daniel. She felt the happiness that had felt so foreign to Regina as he approached her. She felt the fear as he grabbed her neck and choked her. She felt the pure agony when Regina had to let him go.

While it seemed like forever to Snow, it had only been a few seconds. Charming and Emma managed to pull Regina off and throw her to the side. Snow slid down to the floor, gasping for air. She made eye contact with Regina who could see the sheer terror in Snow's eyes. "What did you do to her?" Emma demanded an answer. "Emma, don't," Snow pleaded. She didn't want to talk about what happened. As she stood up, Snow's breathing went back to normal, and she calmed down.

"Do you understand now?" Regina asked with no hint of sarcasm. Snow wasn't sure what she thought, but one thing dawned on her. "Regina? She's probably looking for her vault!" Regina's mouth opened in realization. Charming did the same. Emma was still confused. She had only read a little part of Henry's book so she was still out of the loop. "What's in the vault?" Regina looked at Snow who looked at Charming who had no one else to look at so he had to tell Emma that the vault was full of enchanted human hearts that were ripped out of people's chests.


	4. Chapter 4

_I meant to update yesterday, but I couldn't so this is kind of two chapters in one. Happy belated Thanksgiving to all whom it applies :)_

Charming decided to wait with Henry until morning while Regina, Snow, and Emma went to the mausoleum. As they approached the mausoleum, Emma broke the silence by saying, "the last time I was here I punched you in the face." Regina let out a small laugh while Snow looked back at Emma surprised. "Hey, she punched me first." Snow turned her angry look at Regina. Emma didn't mean for this to escalate into a fight so she jokingly told Snow, "No, it's okay. I won anyway." Regina smiled, "You keep telling yourself that dear." To Regina, Emma was annoying, but way more tolerable than most people. She loved it when Emma tried to lighten up situations.

When they entered the first room which had the wall of hearts behind a curtain, the entrance closed and Cora was standing there, two steps ahead of them with a red glowing heart in her hand. With her free hand, Cora magically threw Snow and Emma against the wall and restrained them there.

"I was very hurt when you didn't listen to me Regina. I'm not sure I like what this town is doing to you." Regina stood there a little shocked. She thought she'd never see her mother again yet here she was, standing there frightened like when she was a little girl. Regina tried to stand her ground and brace herself for what was coming next.

Her chest felt like it was being engulfed in flames when Cora squeezed the heart in her hand. "You were much more obedient as a child. Remember, I just had to squeeze once and you would obey me. You're a bit more stubborn now." She squeezed again, and Regina winced in pain. She tried to remember how she endured it as a child. She tried to breathe through it. "What do you want for me?" Regina asked, clutching the nearest wall for support.

Regina started to cry as her mother stepped toward her. This reminded her of all the other times her mother did this. She felt so helpless. Cora approached Regina and wiped away a tear. "I want you to apologize to me. You hurt me when you got rid of me, and you hurt me earlier today." Regina recoiled at Cora's touch. "I'm sorry," Regina's voice faltered. Cora quickly turned away and got rid of her fake caring voice and squeezed. "I want you to mean it!" she half screamed while Regina fell on her knees in pain.

"After everything I've done for you? After all of the trouble you've caused me?" She squeezed again. Regina let out a sob. "Mother please stop!" she pleaded. Snow and Emma wanted to help, but they feared Cora would only get angrier if they spoke. "You are supposed to listen to me." Cora continued. Regina was furious. "And you are supposed to protect me!" she screamed. "I am protecting you." "No. You're hurting me."

Cora squeezed again. Regina was now on all fours, gasping for air. "When will you grow up Regina?" She walked toward her daughter and bent down. She grabbed her chin and lifted Regina back to her kneeling position. Cora looked into Regina's exhausted eyes. "You're weak." She let go of her chin and her head dropped because she didn't have the strength to hold it up.

Cora continued to speak in Regina's ear. "You've failed at everything." Regina's breath grew rapid. She was sick and tired of her mother's abuse. Before Cora could utter another word, Regina plunged her fist into her mother's chest and ripped out her heart.

Cora stood up straight while Regina used the wall to help her get on her feet. They were both breathing heavily, staring at each other. "Hand me mine and I'll hand you yours," Regina proposed. She was tempted to squeeze it, but she figured it was better this way. Cora swallowed hard. She wasn't comfortable with her daughter giving her ultimatums.

They slowly exchanged hearts and Cora vanished. Regina could barely stand even with the help of the wall. Plagued with fatigue, she lazily flicked her wrist to free Emma and Snow. Then, she magically moved her heart back into the gold box and sent it back into the vault. This was about as much as she could do.

Exhausted, she fell forward as Snow and Emma caught her. They laid her down on the floor and checked her vital signs. Her pulse was irregular and was growing weaker. Snow kneeled next to her. "Regina? Can you flash us out of her?" Regina tried, but couldn't. She could barely keep her eyes open. "Shh. It's okay. It's okay. Get some rest. James will come find us." Snow stroked Regina's hair as she passed out.

Snow and Emma sat there, staring at Regina who was unconsciously lying on the floor before them. "That was pretty intense," Emma offered. Snow looked just as shocked as Emma did. Snow shook her head in disbelief, "How can a mother, intentionally hurt her child like that?" Emma couldn't conjure up an answer.

"The look on Regina's face. I can't…" Snow kept shaking her head. Emma was confused too. "Why didn't she fight back? I mean, I know her mother is powerful, but she didn't react the way I thought she would." Emma could tell that Snow was thinking hard. "It's different with her mother. There's a history there. I could tell by the look in Regina's eyes when we first walked in. Cora has done this to her before."

"I guess Regina doesn't look half bad compared to Cora. Did she ever try to take your heart?" Emma asked. As Snow thought about it, she grew more curious. "No, actually. Now that I think about it, she's never tried to physically hurt me. I mean, there was the apple, but nothing violent like this. Even when she strangled me earlier, she was gentle. Well, she was as gentle as you could be."

Emma wondered if she should say what she saw after Regina strangled Snow. "What is it?" Snow asked, seeing the strange look on Emma's face. "When she let go of you earlier and you slid onto the ground, Regina looked worried. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was about to comfort you. But she held back, and part of her looked pleased. It was like she wanted you to feel her pain, but at the same time she didn't like seeing you hurt. I know, it doesn't make any sense."

Snow had been listening carefully, "No, it does make sense. I've seen it too. When she framed me while we were still under the curse, she confronted me. I told her I was sorry for whatever I did, but she wouldn't accept the apology. She said she had been waiting for me suffering. I started crying and telling her that I didn't do it, and what she did kind of freaked me out. She stroked my face with the back of her hand and said 'Oh I know.' And then she grabbed my face tighter and said I deserved it."

Emma didn't know how to perceive this. Snow continued her thoughts, "You know, it was really strange at the time because she had kept her distance during the curse. I couldn't figure out why she touched me like that." "Well, she's definitely not the most stable person," Emma said.

Snow smirked. "Back in our land we called her evil. Then in this world I learned that people are crazy and mentally disturbed. I learned that there are many different disorders and conditions. The more I watch Regina's behavior the more I think something went really wrong in her head. It's not normal to be able to kill people without giving it a second thought. It's definitely not normal to go from someone like Regina was when she was younger to an Evil Queen."

"What was she like when she was younger?" Emma asked. Snow looked at Emma. "She was wonderful. She was everything I wanted to be. She saved my life on a horse ad taught me about true love. Isn't that the weirdest thing? _She_ was the one who introduced me to true love. She was a completely different person." Snow's gaze had shifted to Regina whose condition seemed to improve.

Emma could tell that the question was eating Snow alive. "Maybe it's a personality disorder or something. It's hard to diagnose someone when she refuses to talk about any of it and covers everything up with sarcasm." This was the best answer Emma could give her.

After a while, Regina began to stir, and there was a loud bang coming from above. "Snow?!" Charming's voice grew closer. "In here!" she yelled. Regina was gripping the floor with her hands, trying to prop herself up. Emma helped her up, and Snow supported the other side of Regina's body. In unison, they hobbled up the steps to the entrance that Charming was breaking open.

Regina hated the fact that she was relying on Emma and Snow, but she had to swallow her pride. Regina rested on the couch in the apartment since she didn't have the energy to do anything else. The others continued to keep a look out on Cora and figure out what her next move was.

When Regina woke up, she had this sensation that she couldn't shake. It felt like a suffocating anxiety that was engulfing her chest. She felt like she was going to jump out of her skin. Everyone saw that she had woken up, but she disappeared before anyone could talk to her.

Regina went straight to the vault in the mausoleum where she pulled out the gold box. Her once glowing red heart was decaying. The glow became dimmer and dimmer with each beat. The exterior was slowly turning black. She had never seen anything like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Rumple was in his shop with his back facing the door. When he heard the bell on the door ring and the footsteps that followed, he knew it was Regina. "I heard about your little confrontation with-" Rumple stopped his usual testy greeting when he turned to see Regina. She looked gravely troubled. He could tell it was serious.

Without speaking, she placed the golden box on the counter between them. He looked at her curiously, and then opened it. Regina could tell by his face that this was what she expected. "How many times did she squeeze?" he asked. "I don't know. Maybe five." Rumple sighed. "It's a wonder you're still alive. That many squeezes in that short of time-" "But according to that I'm dying right?" she interrupted.

Rumple was silent. They had reached a point in their relationship where they respect each other. It may be hidden deep down, but there is compassion between the two. Rumple had held her as a baby, and Regina learned many things from Rumple. They've fought each other, used each other, and cared for each other in their own weird way. There have been times when he wanted her dead, but right now she wasn't a threat. In fact, she may even be helpful now that Cora is here.

"How long?" Rumple avoided her gaze. "At most, two days. At least, by this time tomorrow." Regina took a deep breath. That wasn't a long time at all. "I have one more deal to make." Rumple shot a curious look at her. "I think I know a way to get Cora to leave. I'd appreciate it if you didn't kill her, but if that's the only way, then fine. In return you never harm Henry. Don't hurt him, don't make sketchy deal with him, none of that." Rumple agreed and they planned out their attack.

Emma, Snow, Charming, and Henry were gathered in the small kitchen of the apartment, trying to think of where Cora could be when there was a knock at the door. It was Archie. "Have you seen Regina? She never showed up to our session." Everyone was a little taken by surprise. "She's been seeing you?" Snow asked.

"Oh, you didn't know? Well, have you seen her?" he asked. Snow replied, "No, but how long has she been seeing you?" Archie was slightly uncomfortable talking about Regina. "Um, she came to me when she was trying to keep her promise to Henry about not using magic." Snow looked curious, "Oh, she was willing to do it?" "Well, she was hesitant at first, but after a certain incident, we've made some progress." Snow figured that the incident was what recently happened with Daniel. "What kind of progress?"

Archie knew that Snow was concern, but he couldn't tell her anything. "You know I can't say anymore. I better get going." With that, he left. "Well that's good." Emma said. Snow started to look a little worried. "Yeah, but why didn't she show up today?" "Do you think she's switching sides?" Charming asked. Snow shook her head. "No telling with her."

A few moments later, Regina appeared in a puff of purple smoke. She quickly grabbed Henry's arm and said, "I'll bring him back in the morning." Emma started to say "Wait," but they vanished.

Henry was taken by surprise when he and Regina appeared at the stables. "What are we doing here?" Henry asked. "I want to teach you how to ride." She said as she took two horses out of their stalls and into the field.

She helped Henry onto the shorter one and instructed him. "If you ever feel like a horse is going to throw you off, try to dismount before he has a chance to. It's not worth a broken neck." She proceeded to teach him how to mount and dismount the horse.

After a couple of hours, they were both smiling and trotting through the field side by side. They were both naturals at riding. Regina tried not to think about the fact that she will never see him grow up and ride at an expert level.

After they returned the horses to the stables, they went to the Mills mansion. "I made your favorite," Regina said as she placed the plate of spaghetti in front of Henry. After dinner, Regina brought out desert which was strange. Usually, she only made big deserts like this on special occasions.

As Henry dug into the ice-cream sundae, his curiosity grew. His mother was actually eating it with him. She usually opted not to eat junk food, but right now, she's eating it like her last meal. Henry thought about questioning her, but had a feeling that now was not a good time.

When it was time for bed, Henry was still baffled by Regina's behavior. Not only did she lay down with him, but she held him as if she were afraid of losing him. Henry was facing the window on his side, and Regina had her arm wrapped around his waist.

Throughout the night, Henry woke periodically. He was so confused. He knew something wasn't right. He could tell that Regina wasn't really sleeping. He could almost feel the anxiety seeping from her skin. Something had her really worried.

Meanwhile, Regina's mind was racing. There would be so many things that she would miss. She hated her mother for putting her in this position. Suddenly, sharing Henry with Emma looked like a wonderful option. At least she would be there. She would give anything to be able to be in Henry's life. She would even swallow her pride and tolerate Snow.

Snow. Suddenly, she wasn't looking so bad either. That hatred had fueled her for the longest time, and now it seems to have faded. She just wanted to start over, but it was too late for that.

In the morning, Henry woke up to an empty bed. He looked around and called out, "Mom?" There was worry in his voice. Regina reached the top of the stairs and went to him. She had something in her hand. It was an envelope.

"I'm going to take you back now. Give this to Snow." She handed him the envelope. "Wait, what's wrong? What's going on?" He had been sitting on the bed, and she knelt down next to him. Looking up at him, she stroked the hair out of his face and tucked some behind his ear.

"I didn't screw you up too much, did I?" her voice cracked. She had hoped that she didn't do as much damage to him as her mother did to her. "What? No. What's happening?" Henry's gut told him something was very wrong.

Regina didn't want to answer him. "Just keep being the wonderful boy that you are." Her eyes began to water. Henry's concern grew. This was sounding more and more like a goodbye. "But Mom," he started to cry, "I love you." Regina's heart sank. She hadn't heard him say that in a long time. She couldn't take the hurt on his face or the quivering of his lip.

"I'm sorry. Okay? I'll be nicer to you and… I…" Regina shook her head and interrupted Henry's sobs. She pulled him into a tight hug and gently rocked him back and forth. "No, _I'm _sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. Okay? You're perfect." They both continued to cry their eyes out as they rocked back and forth. "Do you understand me? You're perfect."

* * *

Next chapter is the last and I'm warning you now: It's about to get really sad up in here :(


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: It all goes downhill from here.

Hint: Remember the genre is Angst and Tragedy

* * *

Eventually, they manage to stop crying. Regina stood and motioned Henry to take her outstretched hand. In a second, they appeared in the apartment where everyone was anxiously waiting. Regina nudged Henry who gave Snow the envelope.

As Snow read it, her mouth dropped. She shared an understanding look with Regina who vanished immediately after. In the distance, they could hear thuds and crashes. Cora and Rumple had started to fight down the street. Charming, Snow, and Emma were going to go check it out, but wanted to wait for Henry.

"What does it say?" Emma asked, puzzled by Snow's expression. When Snow didn't respond, Emma took the letter that Snow held loosely in her hands. There was a key taped to the piece of paper with a note that read '_Please tend to the apple tree_.'

"Is that-" Charming began to ask. Emma nodded, "The key to mansion." Emma and James were still trying to piece the puzzle together, but Snow was a step ahead. She ran to the window and looked down at the street. She watched as Regina appeared in the road accompanied by dissipating purple smoke.

"No," Snow exhaled as she stepped away from the window. "She's going to get herself killed!" Snow ran out of the apartment and onto the street. Charming had followed her to make she didn't get hurt. Henry convinced Emma to stay in the apartment with him. He knew something bad was going to happen, and he didn't want to see it.

As Regina approached the battle, Rumple gave her a look as if saying "Are you ready?" She gave a slight nod. Cora threw multiple shards of glass in the shape of daggers at Rumple, but this time, he didn't put up a magical shield. Instead, Regina appeared in front of Rumple just as they had planned and was hit by two of them in the abdomen.

Cora stopped what she was doing and gasped in horror. She didn't want to kill Regina. To her, she had just been doing what was best for her. Rumple caught Regina as she fell back. Out of a last gesture of respect, he gentle laid her down on the ground.

"Regina!" Snow yelled as she saw Regina take the hit. Cora made a move toward Regina. As Snow approached Regina she screamed, "No! You get away from her!" Rumple began to issue his ultimatum. "Do you see what you have done?" he said to Cora as she started to tear up. "I didn't mean-" she couldn't finish her sentence. "Leave," Rumple said in a firm voice. "Leave and NEVER come back!" Cora shook her head, wishing away the scene that troubled her so. She took one last look at her daughter in Snow's arms and vanished.

Regina had been in a sort of haze. She was startled when she felt Snow's hands on her face. Her head was propped up in Snow's lap amongst the rubble in the street. Regina saw Snow's tears running down her face. This time, there was no mixed feeling of pleasure from her pain and sadness from it. This time Regina knew. She wanted her to stop crying. To stop hurting.

Regina lifted the hand that wasn't covered in blood to Snow's face and wiped away her tears. For a while, Snow had felt that their roles had switched. That she was more of the mother figure in their relationship, and Regina was the immature one. In this moment, she felt like a child again. She felt an explainable urge for Regina to hold her. Then she remembered that she was the one holding Regina.

"Regina, I don't know what to-" she was cut off by Regina. "Nothing. You don't have to say anything." As Snow looked in Regina's eyes, she could tell that this was coming from a deep and sincere place. She could tell that Regina had been feeling like this for a while. "_I'm_ sorry. I hated you so much, and I… I made it so hard for you." Her words were only whispers. "And now, I-"

Snow knew what was coming. She had been feeling this too. Regina continued to speak between sobs. "I've wasted so much time, so many years. I couldn't let it go, but I also wanted to be a part of your life. My hatred wouldn't let me. All those years gone, and for what?" There wasn't a need for Snow to reply.

Regina's breath became fast and shallow. "I don't want Henry to end up like me. Make sure he doesn't. Take care of him." Snow swallowed hard and nodded. She was scared for Regina. She had never seen Regina in so much fear as her eyes darted around. Snow knew that the end was coming. She watched the crimson red puddle grow around Regina's body.

Regina knew she was running out of time, but she wasn't ready. She had so many things to say, but she couldn't think of them. Snow shushed and lulled her until Regina became exhausted. Regina could feel herself slipping away, but she tried to stay and enjoy this moment.

Snow could sense this. She leaned down and kissed Regina's forehead. "It's okay. Everything's okay. I forgive you." A final tear rolled down Regina's cheek as she closed her eyes and never opened them again.

* * *

I was thinking about doing an alternate ending because of everyone not wanting her to die, but I really don't want to mess with the story. I like how it turned out. It kind of shows how this world isn't perfect and that happy endings don't always exist. If Regina ever had to die in the show, I'd want it to be something like this. Hope I didn't make you too sad. Sorry :(


End file.
